


Nick's Hawaiian Adventure

by RedCheshire



Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF, JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach House, Beaches, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear, Voyeurism, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Nick heads to the island to film a guest appearance on Hawaii Five-O.  Offered the chance to stay with a couple of co-stars instead of living out of the hotel, he eagerly takes them up on their offer.
Relationships: Alex O'Loughlin/Beulah Koale, Nick Jonas/Alex O'Loughlin, Nick Jonas/Beulah Koale
Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421512
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Surf's Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> Comments can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire

Author's Note: This story takes place in mid-October 2013.  
Shout-Out to Scott G, who helped contribute ideas found in this chapter.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Airports made Nick nervous. Ever since the old days singing with his brothers, getting through airports without being sighted was an uncomfortable experience. Move fast…but not so fast to stand out…wear a hat and sunglasses…but don't cover up so much that you draw attention…wear clothing that blends in…but don't make it obvious. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he neared the bottom of the escalator - nearly there. Thankfully he wouldn't need to wait for baggage since he'd mailed it to the studio here in Hawaii. 

Stepping off of the escalator and feeling closer to the exit, Nick felt the tension leave his body. He scanned a small crowd off to the side, looking for the driver that the studio had sent. His eyes settled on a white card reading "Jerry Adam" - a combination of his and Joe's middle names. Making the mistake one time of a driver using his real name on the card was all Nick had needed to learn to use an alias instead. His eyebrow rose up as he noticed the driver - the man's polo shirt showed off a really nice build, clinging to his torso in all the right ways. The sight sent a small jolt of excitement to his cock and his ass - it'd been awhile since he'd had a good plowing. Well, "awhile" by Nick's standards, which was about a month. Shaking his head a little to clear any ideas, he stepped forward - he tried to avoid sex with non-celebrities…it was too much risk of getting exposed. The other man's scruffy face pulled up with a slight grin, his face otherwise unreadable behind dark sunglasses.   
"Mister…Adam." The damn grin grew into a full smirk, confusing Nick. "Right this way, sir." Turning, the taller man began walking towards the exit, tossing the name card into a nearby trashcan along the way. Nick licked his lips at the sight of his broad shoulders and nicely-muscled ass walking a few feet ahead. 'Damn, I need to…" His thoughts were cut off by the driver speaking. "Any bags, sir?"   
"Um, no. No bags." As they approached a blue convertible, the driver sped up to open the passenger door. Nick's head tilted for a moment in confusion - it was a little unusual to ride up front with the driver. Not wanting to raise a fuss after a long flight, he mentally shrugged off the situation and settled down onto the leather seat. Closing the door, the driver walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat.   
"How was the flight?"  
"I uh…" Damn, he didn't mind talking to people but he just wasn't in a conversational mood right now, even if it was with a hot studio driver. "Oh. Alex?!" Taking off his hat, he used it to smack the other man on the shoulder. "Pulling double duty?"   
Lifting his sunglasses the rest of the way up, Alex revealed his hazel blue eyes, twinkling with humor at his little surprise. "Nope - just have today off, thought I'd be nice."  
"Well thanks man - I really appreciate it. Hopefully the hotel is nearby so you're not going out of your way. And hopefully it's near a beach?"

"Seriously, not a problem." Alex patted Nick on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze before returning to rest on the steering wheel. "Ah, the hotel…" He let his sentence hang in the air, watching Nick's eyebrows shift with confusion. "…that is the million-dollar question."  
"There IS a hotel, right? Or a studio apartment?"  
Alex's head tilted back, mouth wide open as he laughed towards the sky. "Yeah, there's a hotel. But there's also Koale's place. Malia is back on the mainland with the kids, taking them to see the grandparents. Koale's birthday is coming up, so I'm staying with him at his place to celebrate…and his house IS on the beach. You're welcome to come hang with us for the week if you want, instead of the hotel."  
"Oh man, are you sure?" Nick's face lit up in a big smile, excited at the idea of not only getting to know his co-starts a little better but also not having to worry about fans finding out the hotel location.   
"Yeah, BK and I already talked about it this morning. Say the word and we head there…or to the hotel. Your choice."   
"Door Number One, all the way. Thanks!"  
"Not a problem." Alex's hand gave Nick's knee a friendly pat and then moved over to grip the gear shift, putting the car into drive. Pulling away from the curb, they were soon making their way down the road. Nick smiled at the sight of the ocean on one side and beautiful mountains on the other. This was going to be an awesome gig.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ah, he picked the beach house? Damn, that means we need more beer!" Seeing Nick's worry, Beulah Koale gave out a giant laugh, pulling the singer-turned-actor into a giant hug. Just two inches taller than Nick and with a similar build, somehow his personality made him seem bigger. "I'm kidding man. We have a TON of beer. And whatever that crap is that Alex drinks."  
"Dude, it's sake. You know that." Alex lifted Nick's bag and headed towards the house. "Try it."  
"I did. And it's gross." Koale gave out another large laugh as Alex disappeared into the house, shaking his head.  
"It's not gross!" Out of sight, Alex's voice floated out of the window and towards the two men still in the driveway.  
"It's gross." Koale winked, then clapped Nick on the back, using his broad hand to guide the newcomer towards the house. "Seriously, really glad that you decided to stay with us. It's going to be a fun week!"  
"Heard it's your birthday?"  
"Yep, the big 2-1."  
"Seriously? Cool, we're like the same age."  
"Nice - you turned 21 this year too?"  
"Yep - last month."  
"Alright - even more to celebrate! Okay, so here's the grand tour. Living room, kitchen over there. Help yourself, don't be shy about getting something to eat or drink. Just put the dishes in the dishwasher when you're done. The rooms…I'm in there, Alex is in there." He pointed to two doors that were next to each other on the left. "And you're here." He pointed to the first door on the right. That room doesn't have it's own bathroom - sorry. Guest bathroom is right there next to it though. But, even I don't even have my own bathroom right now - sharing one with Alex." He made an exaggerated face, causing Nick to laugh.   
"That's fine - trust me, it'll be nicer than being in the hotel by myself. Thanks." He watched as Alex exited out of Nick's guest room, having set the carry-on bag on the bed.

"Alright, it's…2 o'clock." Alex glanced down at his watch, then up at Koale. "Beach?"  
"Beach!" The pair looked over at Nick.  
"Beach." He laughed again, the fun energy from the other two quite infectious. "Oh wait. Damn. Do you have a swimsuit that I can borrow? Mine is with everything else, which arrives tomorrow."  
"Eh, don't worry about it."  
BK noticed Nick's confusion at Alex's response. "We usually just go in underwear. It's about the same anyway." Koale shrugged as he stepped into his own room, kicking off his sandals and peeling off his shirt, revealing a really nicely toned upper body. Nick swallowed, the month-long dry spell kicking in.   
"Huh? Just in…your underwear?"  
"Yeah. It's fine - it's a private beach. The closest neighbors are so far away you can't even see them." Alex explained the situation as he opened the door to his own room, casually taking off his own shoes and setting them down on the floor. "I mean, we used to switch to swimsuits but at some point it was just simpler and easier to not switch." Alex pulled his shirt up and off, laying it down on the bed. Nick took a slow deep breath, fully appreciating the muscular back and chest on display. "Besides, BK is right - at the end of the day, what's the difference between the two, really?" Alex's hands went to his belt and began undoing it.   
"Um…yeah, guess you're right. Well, when in Rome…" Nick swallowed again, sending thoughts down to his crotch to behave. "I'll uh, meet you guys outside then." Ducking into his own room, he removed his own clothes except for the briefs he was wearing, thankful for the dark blue color which felt safer.   
"I've got the towels." Alex's voice came from out in the hallway. With a deep breath, Nick stepped out to join him.   
"Uh, thanks." He struggled to keep composed. In front of him was a hot picture straight out of his imagination - a broad, muscled chest covered in trimmed hair. Below that, pronounced abs which ended with a furry treasure trail that ran into a pair of grey boxer-briefs, the cotton fabric covering an ample mound between two muscular thighs. Blinking and working to keep his eyes up, Nick managed a nervous smile as he held out his hand for one of the towels. The smile nearly faltered with nervousness when Alex's hand patted Nick on his lower back, nudging him towards the front door. With a gulp, Nick headed outside while willing his cock to behave. Not looking backward, he missed the approving look that Alex gave while looking at Nick's backside from head to toe. 

Looking around, Nick saw that Alex was right - there wasn't a soul or a building anywhere in sight. "Hey guys - over here!" Stopping at the sound of someone calling out, Nick turned left to see BK setting down a six pack of beer onto a small table down towards the water. He blinked again, taking in the sight of the Samoan's muscled build clad only in small square-cut trunks, the white fabric of the underwear gleaming against his tanned skin.   
"Sorry." Alex bumped into Nick due to the guest star's abrupt stop. The brief bodily contact sent a bolt of electricity down to Nick's crotch. It didn’t help when Alex rested a hand on his shoulder to steady Nick from falling, his hand gliding down Nick's back before pulling away. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, just adjusting to the sunshine." Nick slid his sunglasses on, hoping to pull off the lie. Alex wore a broad smile, clapping him on the back.   
"Lots of it here. C'mon." The two strode down towards Koale and the water. Taking a beer each, the three toasted the beautiful day and good company before killing a can each. The beer soothed Nick's nerves, relaxing him and bringing out his smile again. Jumping into the water, the guys swam and splashed around. At some point Alex got out and returned with a ball to throw around. Nick watched the other man's form emerge from the water, the wet underwear clinging like a second skin. The new game provided nice eye candy as the three men jumping around and throwing the ball showed off their physiques.   
As the sun began to set, it was time to head out of the water and start dinner. Again, Nick got a good eyeful of Alex's ass and crotch with the wet cotton fabric hugging every curve until he began drying off. Glancing the other way, Nick swallowed. Koale's towel was covered his head as he dried off, his white underwear having become somewhat see-through because of the water. Where the large bulge between his legs stretched the material, it was almost transparent. Without realizing it, Nick licked his lips, staring.   
"You okay? Earth to Nick." Beulah waved his hand to get Nick's attention.  
The other man shook his head side to side. "Crap. Sorry, just…uh, zoned out for a bit. Sorry."  
"It's good - it happens. Too much sun." The towel worked up and down a beefy thigh. "We'll make sure to bring out water tomorrow. That helps."   
"Thanks…" Nick shook his head again, unable to get the sight of Koale's crotch out of his mind. He quickly began drying off, hoping not only that it would serve as a distraction but also cover up the swelling he felt going on between his own legs. 

The guys went to work making dinner. Realizing that they weren't in any hurry to put their shorts back on, Nick did the same in an attempt to fit in. Even with his brothers, they hadn't just walked around in their underwear. 'Must be pretty good friends. Or it's just a tropical thing.' Nick shrugged it off, becoming more comfortable as they moved around the kitchen to get things ready. Dinner was a lot of laughter, telling jokes and sharing funny stories from the set of their TV show and Nick's touring.   
Nick had gotten so used to just sitting around in underwear, enjoying the breeze from the open window nearby, that it actually came as a little bit of a surprise when Alex disappeared and returned wearing shorts. Nick and BK headed to their rooms and came back, dressed from the waist down, as they called out through the house and settled on a movie.   
A long day of travel, splashing around in the waves, and a good meal took their toll and Nick felt himself dozing off. Thankfully, he made it to the end of the movie…with just a little ribbing from the other two.   
Showering, Nick pulled on some pajama shorts and crawled into bed, quickly succumbing to the embrace of sleep.

Waking up, Nick worked his mouth, parched. Peeling back the covers, he trod lightly down the hall so he wouldn't make any noise to disrupt the other guys' sleeping. The sound of heavy breaths caused him to look right, seeing that Koale's door was cracked open about a foot. 'Sounds like he knocked out too.' Nick grinned a little, thankful for the chance to relax here instead of the hotel. Making his way to the kitchen, he quietly poured a glass of water and drank it down, quenching his thirst. Setting the glass onto the counter in case he woke up again, he made a mental note to move it to the sink in the morning. Slowly and quietly, he sorta tiptoed into the hallway, heading towards his room.   
His steps stopped as he heard the sound of breathing coming from Koale's room again…but different this time. He froze, trying to make a decision. 'I should go back to…' The heavy breathing was replaced by a soft moan. Any thought of returning to his bed flew out of Nick's mind as curiosity settled in. Another soft moan, longer this time, and he began to tip-toe towards his host's door. 'I shouldn't…but it's open…but…' The ability to reason diminished with each pulse of blood that began to course down to his manhood, which was slowly swelling. Nearing the door, a quiet rhythmic wet noise could be heard between the moans.   
Arriving at the bedroom entrance, Nick slowly and quietly leaned to the left until he could see inside. It was dark but moonlight from a nearby window helped illuminate the space just enough. The gentle flow of blood to his cock roared into a full hard-on at the sight inside the room. 

Beulah was sitting up, leaning back against the headboard, his head tilted back with eyes closed and mouth hanging open just a little. One arm stretched out to the side, fingers digging into the sheets. His other hand rested on the top of Alex's head, which bobbed up and down, its owner laying down on the bed between Koale's legs. Each time Alex's head rose up, a gentle slurping sound filled the room…and on its descent, a large sigh of pleasure from Nick's host. Nick stared, enraptured at the vision of the two men quietly enjoying each other. He couldn't see what Alex's mouth was working on, but his imagination filled in the gaps. Licking his lips, his hand slid down into his pajama shorts, now a cotton tent, and pulled out his own hard member. Fingers wrapping around the shaft, his hand slid back and forth in time with Alex's mouth up and down Koale's pole.   
A month of no sex combined with hours of seeing these two men in just their underwear and now watching a blowjob had its effect - Nick's cock was soon leaking precum, slicking up his head and shaft and allowing his hand to better-squeeze and fondle his achingly hard length. As Alex's motions sped up, so did his wrist, gliding back and forth, his teeth biting into his lower lip in both pleasure and suppressing any sound from his own throat.   
Koale didn't face the same issue - his chest rose and fell in larger moves as waves of pleasure rippled through his body. Knowing that they had a guest in the house, he couldn't get too vocal, but heavy breathing and gentle moans kept rolling out from between his lips. With a light growl, he brought his other hand to the back of Alex's head and softly squeezed, his hips rolling as he began to pump up into his friend's mouth. "Yeah, you hungry babe?"   
"Mmmhmmm" Alex's muffled response was punctuated by another wet slurp as he slobbered on Koale's dick. The Samoan began picking up the pace, eager to bust his nut. In the hallway, Nick's palm moved in time with BK's thrusts, his own balls beginning to boil.   
"That's it man, I'm getting close. Gonna fill that mouth with my juice." Alex responded with another muffled sound, this time a hungry whimper. Nick licked his lips and nibbled his bottom lip again, getting close to the edge as well. "A-man…don't swallow." Beulah was staring down at Alex, oblivious to the doorway, holding his friend's gaze as he rammed inches of man meat in and out of his mouth. "I'm about to…I'm…" His shut tight, holding in the noises he wanted to let out as he released his load. Grunting, his toes curled as cum rocketed out of his balls and into Alex's mouth, lips sealed tight around his shaft.   
In the hallway, Nick bit back a moan as his hand held firm around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly as cum gushed out, splashing quietly onto the wooden floor. Chest heaving, his balls unloaded in time with Koale's, a long quiet sigh escaping his lips, unheard by the other two men as they moaned and grunted with pleasure.   
Swallowing as he caught his breath, Nick watched as Koale took hold of Alex and pulled him up, their mouths meeting in a kiss. Having filled Alex's mouth to the brim, there wasn't much room for the other man's tongue. Splatters of white fluid landed on his broad tanned chest, escaping as two men's mouths wrestled lustfully.   
"Daaaaaaamn." The word came out in a hushed whisper. Lucky that the other two men were preoccupied, Nick's utterance went by unheard. Looking down, he saw the mess he'd made on the floor. 'Fuck!' Slowly kneeling down, Nick took off his shorts and used them to wipe up the cream he'd spilled. Still hunkered down, he moved backward…as quickly as he dared but staying quiet as possible. In the bedroom, it sounded like Beulah was returning the favor to Alex. Nick took advantage of the noise to get back to his room and silently close the door, thankful that the hinges weren't squeaky. Tossing his shorts into the hamper with his other clothes from the day, Nick crawled back into bed. Laying there with a small smile, he enjoyed the feeling of bliss that enveloped his body. Drifting off to sleep in a horned-up daze, it didn't dawn on him that he tended to shoot hard and far…and tonight was no exception. Which would have been good to remember in his haste to clean up and get out of the hallway…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

To Be Continued…


	2. Riding the Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's stay with Alex and Koale heats up. If his hosts play their cards right, the waves won't be the only thing that Nick's riding during his stay in Hawaii.

Author's Note: This story takes place in mid-October 2013, in Hawaii.  
Shout-Out to Scott G, who helped contribute ideas found in this chapter.  
  
  
The next morning, Alex rose from bed and passed through the bathroom back to his own bedroom. Pulling on some shorts, he unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway, noticing that the door to Beulah's room was cracked open about a foot. Sighing with irritation, he shook his head and moved to close the door. 'BK really needs to be more careful,' he thought to himself, remembering when his friend left to get water earlier in the evening. 'Then again, he's not used to other people being in the…' Just as he was about to close the door, Alex squinted his eyes, noticing something strange about the floor. Looking over his shoulder in the direction of Nick's room, he listened for a moment for any sounds. Hearing none, he pushed the door open a little more and knelt down, getting a closer look. The floor had a shiny spot on the wood that stood out, looking strange compared to the area around it. Knowing that BK was a clean freak, the spot looked out of place. Rubbing his finger over the spot, Alex's forehead wrinkled in confusion - he clearly remembered Kaole cleaning the floors, preparing for having a guest. 'This shouldn't be…' Glancing down, he was able to see that there were a couple more spots making a line towards the doorway. Head tilted at the puzzle, Alex looked down - there weren't any more spots but the floor near the door frame looked…smeared? Like something had been spilled and kinda wiped clean but not really.   
  
Letting out his breath, he looked up, musing over the spot and trying to figure it out. Dead ahead, he saw the bed…Koale's arm stretched out over the edge of the mattress, the sheet rising and falling with his breath, slumbering peacefully. The corner of Alex's mouth turned up in a small grin as the clues began fitting together. Standing up, he pulled the door back to its earlier position - there was a clear shot of the bed…and because of the dresser and the wall, he didn't feel very exposed as he peered into the room. Quietly closing the door, he turned and headed towards the kitchen, a satisfied smirk stretching across his features as he came up with a hot little theory in his mind.   
Setting up the coffee maker, he waited patiently as it brewed, his imagination playing out the scene of Nick standing there, watching the two of them, stroking himself off. His shorts tented a little at the idea. Shaking his head with a deep breath, he began creating a grocery list in his mind. The last thing he needed was for Nick to wander out, smelling coffee and seeing him at full mast. 'Well, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing…' Smiling devilishly, Alex poured two cups of coffee, returning to BK's room through his own, keeping up the façade that they were sleeping in separate rooms.   
"Wake up, sleeping beauty."  
"Mmmmm, coffee. You're the best."  
"That's what you said last night." He chuckled as Beulah rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the hot brew. "I couldn't reply - not with my mouth full." Grinning at BK's grimace at the bad joke, he crawled back into bed. "Oh, by the way…you should be more careful about the door. You left it open last night."  
"Oh shit. Sorry…there's usually not visitors here. Well, not at the same time as 'visitors'…"   
Alex shook his head slightly, mouth latched to the side of his coffee cup. Swallowing, he looked over with a knowing smile. "Might not have been such a bad thing. I think our guest saw us."   
"How do you…shit." Koale closed his eyes, expecting the worst.  
"Because I think he shot a load all over your nice clean floor over there." Alex nodded towards the door. BK took a deep breath, blinking. "So, I think he enjoyed what he saw."  
Relaxing, BK settled back into the pillow. Taking another sip, he rested his head against the headboard. "Actually…I think he enjoyed seeing my wet undies show yesterday too." Grinning, he raised the mug up to his lips, the memory of Nick's dazed expression coming to mind.   
"Who wouldn't. It's quite the eyeful. And mouthful. And…mmmm."   
Rolling over onto his side, BK glanced out the window at the beach outside. "What if…we both wear white underwear today. Give him a really good show?"  
"That's a little obvious. A little 'wonder twin powers activate', ya think?"  
"Damn, you're right."  
Alex's eyes squinted again, both in thought and jest. "You don't go fishing much, do you?" BK shook his head from side to side. "Didn't think so - patience and subtlety aren't really your thing."  
Another eyeroll. "Well, if they were…" The fingers of his free hand trailed down Alex's chest, the tip of his finger running circles around the pert nipple. "…this might not be a thing."  
His chest rising with a deep satisfied breath, Alex's throat rumbled in appreciation as BK's fingers continued teasing him. "Good point. Mmmmm… Okay, how about this. I'll do white today, switch it up. You wear…those red ones. They look really good, showing off your…assets…" His sentence ended with a pleasured hiss as BK's lips latched onto his nipple, sucking hard.   
  
The sound of footsteps in the hallway ended any morning playtime. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Alex willed his cock to calm down. Glancing at Beulah, he held his finger to his lips before quietly sliding out of bed, tip toeing to the bathroom and making his way back to his own room. By the time he'd reached the hallway, his crotch was under control…more or less. Walking into the kitchen, he found Nick standing near the coffee machine, looking through an open cabinet.  
"Cups are right here." Opening the cabinet to Nick's left, Alex leaned over and grabbed a mug - the result was his body brushing very slightly against Nick's. Closing the door, he handed the mug over and then took hold of the coffee pot, pouring a cup for Nick and refilling his own empty one, then leaned back against the counter. "How'd you sleep?"  
"Pretty well - the bed is super comfy. Thanks. Uh…you?"  
"Like a baby." Alex had to work hard not to grin. The pair made small talk - about the show, life on the island versus life on the road.   
"So what's the hardest part about travelling so much?"  
Nick looked at the ceiling, letting out a long breath while he thought on an answer. Alex took the opportunity to eye the younger man's body from head to toe, looking quite delicious in just a pair of low-hanging gym shorts. "Um…probably eating. It can be difficult to find a good place…or it's really hard to eat healthy on the road. A lot of places just have salad. That gets old, you know?"  
"That makes sense. It can be the same here though. TONS of tourist places, so anything near the main strip is hit and miss. But, if you know what you're looking for, you can find the good stuff. Have to be careful though." Alex took a drink of coffee, waiting for Nick to ask the obvious question. 'Really need to teach BK about fishing…' he thought to himself.   
"Careful about what?"  
"There's a lot of really good food. If you don’t watch out, it's easy to pack on some pounds. And with the show being in Hawaii, there's a lot of shirtless scenes. So, have to watch what you eat, make sure you keep heading to the gym." The response had the intended effect - Nick glanced down Alex's body, assessing his muscle tone. He watched as Nick's eyes went down and started going back up…before bouncing further down for just a moment, almost unnoticeable, before returning back up. Alex's shorts were thin and while he wasn't chubbed up, the morning's revelations and conversation meant his cock was a little fluffed up.   
"You uh, you look like you're doing fine." Nick latched his mouth to the rim of his mug, using it to hide his face while taking a sip. Still, the small patch of pink suddenly appearing on each cheek was clearly visible.   
  
"Thanks." Alex gave his warmest smile, relaxing their guest. "You're doing pretty good yourself. Getting ready for a role?"  
Nick glanced down at his own form before meeting Alex's gaze again. "Yeah, kinda. Been working out in general anyway, going with Joe to the gym. But also started some talks about a new show where I'd be playing a boxer, so wanting to get ready for that, just in case."  
"Ahh, so lots of upper body."  
"Yeah, bulk up. But cardio too, to cut. And eating well. It's a lot to adjust to."  
"Looks like it's working. Go, uh…" Alex jerked his chin up while curling his own arm. Self-consciously, Nick lifted his arm into the air and flexed. "C'mon kid, you can do better than that." Nick's blush deepened as he squeezed the muscles of his arm, making them pop a little more. "Not bad!" Reaching out, Alex wrapped his hand around Nick's bicep, giving it a squeeze. Sliding it a little further towards Nick's shoulder, he gave another squeeze. "Again?" Nick gave a short chuckle of embarrassment as flexed again, Alex's fingers pressed into the bunched up muscle. "I know, it takes getting used to." Alex's fingers kept shifting back and forth, giving appreciative little squeezes to Nick's upraised arm. "But, if you're going to be working out because you're taking your shirt off all the time for a role, gotta get used to it. Seriously though, nice work. Not the scrawny little Jonas Brother any more, huh?"   
Alex's hand lowered, laying flat against Nick's chest and giving it a friendly pat. "The upper body is shaping up. How often are you going to the gym?" Nick's pec muscle flexed without thinking, causing Alex's palm to bounce and his loins to stir. Returning his hand to join his other in holding his mug, he took another sip of coffee.   
"About 3 times a week. Sometimes 4."  
"Mmmm. Not bad."  
"You?" Nick's eyebrows went up with the question, his eyes darting back down and up.   
"Oh, about twice a week, sometimes three. It's harder with the kids. But the studio has a gym, so that helps." Alex raised his arm and flexed it while rolling his eyes. "Demands of the job."   
Without thinking, Nick reached out, copying Alex's earlier move. His fingers wrapped over the other man's arm and gave it a little squeeze. "You can go harder than that - I'm not going to break." Nick's fingers pressed down again, harder this time.   
"Not bad."  
"Not bad???" Alex puffed up his chest and flexed harder, the action causing Nick's fingers to bounce on top of his bicep, both men laughing at the exaggerated machoism.   
"What uh…what kind of chest exercises are you doing?" Nick stammered nervously when Alex's eyebrow raised up. "I uh, I'm trying to get broader, across here…" His free hand waved over his own chest, the other still latched onto Alex's arm. "…and like, my arms are getting bigger but the chest is a struggle, you know?" He stopped talking, feeling like he was rambling.   
"Depends - there's bulk and there's broadening. For bulk…" Alex lifted Nick's hand and laid it flat against his own chest, enjoying the warmth of Nick's palm against his furry pec. "…that's here. And that's one set of exercises." He went through a list of the ones he used, describing how they worked. Meanwhile, his chest muscle kept flexing a little…some of it with gestures while speaking but also enjoying the way that Nick's fingers twitched and kinda dug into his skin a bit every time his pec shifted. "So that's for bulk."  
"Ah, ok. And uh…for…um, broadening?" Nick looked down as Alex took Nick's hand and he slid it over, until Nick's his fingertips were curling under the ridge where the edge of Alex's chest muscle met his side, thumb pressed against the short-trimmed hair near Alex's nipple.   
"For that? Have to switch it up a bit." Alex went through another list of exercises, describing those as well. Nick's dark brown eyes went back and forth between Alex's face and chest as the actor spoke, the rumble of his voice vibrating into Nick's palm and sending shivers down his spine. "Don't worry…." Alex clapped gently against Nick's rib cage, near the bottom where it met his abs. "…you'll get there. Just keep at it."   
"Thanks." Nick's voice was quiet as he pulled away, returning to his earlier spot against the other counter.   
  
Alex closed the gap between them, coming within a couple of inches of Nick's body, each able to feel the body heat of the other radiating through the air. The tattooed arm kept moving forward, past Nick, grabbing the coffee pot once more. "Another cup?"  
"Uh…sure, thanks."   
Alex nodded, tilting the carafe and filling Nick's mug once more. Tending to his own cup, he returned the pot to its home and settled back against his own counter, giving Nick space again. He saw as Nick's eyes darted down again and back up, that cute blush reappearing on his cheeks, covered in scruff from not shaving. Looking down, Alex saw that his manhood was fluffed against the thin cotton pajama shorts, the head of his cock clearly visible. Clearing his throat, he looked back to meet Nick's gaze…which had followed Alex's eyes back down and up again. "Sorry. Morning." He gave a knowing wink and smile while shrugging. "It happens." This time he nodded towards Nick and looked down - the other man wasn't hard but one leg of his gym shorts was sticking out more than the other. Looking back up, he began gently laughing to lighten the mood. "Dude, it's a house full of guys. Going to get an eyeful on occasion." 'or a mouthful, hopefully,' he thought. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it happened all the time with your brothers on the road. Speaking of brothers…" Alex moved forward again, opening the cupboard and grabbing a cup. Again, the movement brought him super close to Nick. He couldn't tell if it was his hopeful imagination or if Nick's bulge actually did bump into his thigh. Pulling away, he nodded towards the coffee maker. "You want to grab the pot, let's see if our host is in the land of the living yet?"   
Blinking and feeling more comfortable at Alex's shrugging off his "morning situation," Nick took hold of the handle and followed his co-star down the hallway.   
A couple of feet ahead, the corner of Alex's mouth pulled up in a satisfied grin. 'Gotta love fishing,' he thought as his grin grew into a smile.  
  
"BK - you're up! You sneaky devil - when did you crawl out there and grab a cup? Guess you don't need this then." Alex set the mug down on top of the dresser. Watching Nick head over to the bed and refill the empty cup, he positioned his foot so that it covered up the spots Nick left on the floor that evening.   
"Somewhere between the coffee fairy making a pot and y'all still being in bed, I guess. Now that you two are up…morning swim?"  
Alex nodded. "Morning swim. Sounds good. We'll go change. Enjoy the coffee, meet you outside."   
Alex and Nick headed out, Alex closing the door behind them to give BK some privacy. "See you in a bit." Alex closed the door behind himself, heading back through the bathroom to the other bedroom. In hushed whispers, he filled BK in on the morning conversation and slight teasing while he pulled off the gym shorts and put on a pair of white briefs from Koale's dresser, tucking his meat down into the pouch. Glancing at the mirror, he enjoyed the way they showed off his legs and bulge…and the low-rise waist highlighted his happy trail with just a tease of some hair from his crotch. "Remember - something more decent than yesterday. Don't want to freak the kid out. The red ones would be great. Meet you outside." Taking his shorts, Alex returned to his own room and dropped them on the bed, making his way to the front porch.   
  
Meanwhile, Nick was taking deep breaths in his own room. "Shit." He dug through the carry-on bag again, knowing that he wouldn't magically find another pair of underwear. He'd only packed the second pair, knowing that the box with more clothes would arrive today through the mail. "Shit…shit." He thought about putting on the pair from the day before but they were still damp from yesterday's dip into the beach. And it would look weird wearing the same thing. Taking a deep breath, he pulled off his gym shorts. His dick hung heavy between his legs, still a little aroused from his conversation and touching with Alex in the kitchen. Shaking his head, Nick stuck his legs into his briefs and pulled them up, tucking himself down in the front and closing his eyes. He ran through a list of recent cities he'd visited, the act of making a list working to reduce the swelling in his groin. Swallowing, he opened his door and made his way through the house, stepping out onto the patio.  
  
"Well, great minds think alike." Alex looked up and down Nick's body, winking when his eyes came back up. The two men laughed together…and Nick felt a little less nervous. Well, as relaxed as he could while seeing Alex in a pair of small white briefs, his bulge prominent, fabric hugging the muscles of his ass. Nick's eyes darted down the line of fur, following it from Alex's navel down to where it disappeared under the waistband. At the same time, Alex's eyes peered over his coffee mug, sweeping down Nick's slimmer frame, not much left to the imagination with Nick wearing a similar pair of white briefs. The only difference was that his weren't low-rise, providing just a little more coverage than Alex had.   
  
The door opened and closed again. Both men turned to see Beulah step onto the wooden boards, coffee mug in one hand and the other resting on his hip. "Aww, look - twins!"   
"It's not that funny." Alex rolled his eyes, chuckling as well. The statement only triggered his friend to laugh harder, a little bit of coffee sloshing over the side of the mug.   
With his free hand, BK wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing. "Yes it is. Look at you guys, dressed all alike." Nick's blush set him laughing again, with the other two joining in. Setting his mug down on a table, he reached out and took the other two cups and set them down as well. "Alright, let's see if you guys run the same too. Last one in makes breakfast." Taking off in a dash, BK sped by the pair, feet kicking up sand as he made his way towards the water. Nick and Alex looked at each other for a moment before taking off as well, racing each other towards the water and trying to catch up to their friend.   
"Ha! You DO run the same. That's cute, you guys tied. Hey!" Koale laughed even harder as Alex splashed him with water. Still chuckling, Nick's smile faltered a little as his eyes raked down BK's body - broad muscles narrowing down to a small waist…and that was the only thing that was small. A pair of red boxer-briefs hugged him like a second skin…and where the water splashed against him, the fabric somehow clung even tighter. The shaft of Koale's cock bulged in the middle, sitting on top of two very large balls, the whole package on display. Nick moved forward into the ocean, deep enough that the water was up to his waist in an attempt to cover up any movement down between his legs. The chilled waters shocked his cock into behaving, bringing mental relief to the singer.  
  
The guys splashed and swam around, enjoying the beautiful Hawaii morning.   
"Aww man, you know what would be awesome - if Scott or Will were here."   
Alex looked over at Beulah, raising a cup of water up to drink. "Chicken fight?"  
BK's face broke out into a big smile. "Chicken fight."  
Nick glanced back and forth between the two. He was feeling self-conscious during their break out of the water. Glancing down into his cup, he checked out Alex's crotch in his peripheral vision, noticing how the white material was translucent now that it was wet…similar to Koale's had been yesterday, although not quite *that* see through. Swallowing, he wondered if his own briefs looked the same but didn't dare check and draw attention.   
"We need four people." Alex took another drink of water, one eyebrow cocked as he and BK continued their conversation.  
"You and your twin can count as one person." Eyes rolled and all three men laughed at Beulah's comment…and laughed even harder as lifted his arms to flex. "I'm serious - I can take on both of you scrawny things."  
Alex set down his cup, laughing. "Okay, fine - let's see what you've got. Nick - top or bottom?" He had to do his best not to laugh again as Nick blinked for a second, his mind taking the question somewhere else entirely.   
"Um…top. You've got bigger arms." He stuck his tongue out at Alex, earning a laugh that hid his momentary confusion.  
"You sure? Would be a good workout." Alex winked, taunting their guest in good humor. "We can switch back and forth. Doesn't matter - we're going to take out BK anyway."   
"Like hell you will!" Setting his cup down as well, Koale bounded back into the water, both men watching his ass bounce with his steps.   
"Alright, let's take him down." Alex patted Nick on his lower back and began running towards the water as well, Nick hot on his heels. "Okay - so…" Alex turned around. The water was lapping at his upper thighs…the waves that had already broken against the bottom half of his body leaving it soaking wet…along with his briefs which were more see-through than they'd been during the break. Realizing that his briefs might be looking the same way, he hurried forward until the water was up to his waist again. "…deeper water - good idea." Alex nodded approvingly. "Was trying to figure out a good way to lift you up. That's a little too deep though. Going to be difficult to get under you. Few feet back this way?"   
Nick gulped and moved back forward, the water heavy against his legs. When his crotch was back over the water line, he stood still, feeling a little exposed, knowing that his briefs were soaked. If they looked anything like Alex's did right now, there wasn't much to the imagination. For the most part, Alex's briefs were see-through - the fabric on the outside of his legs was still white but the closer that Nick's eyes drew towards the center, the more you could see the skin beneath. The head of Alex's cock might as well not even have cloth - it was clear as day, surrounded by a dark patch of hair. Nick felt the blood rushing to his groin, his manhood beginning to throb in response. "Alright, I'll get behind you, duck down, and lift you up. Ready?"  
"Uh, ok." Nick responded with a gulp.  
Alex placed his hands on Nick's hips to hold him steady and then ducked down, his hands sliding down the outside of Nick's thighs a little. The top of his head bumped the space where Nick's legs met, the top and back of his head rubbing up against Nick's balls and crotch as he began standing back up. Nick took in a deep breath and let it out once Alex was standing straight up again. Nick's legs draped down over Alex's chest, the other man's hands resting against Nick's hips to hold him steady. "Okay, so since there's not a fourth person, it'll be me slap fighting with BK. Which means it's up to you to hold on up there." Alex crossed Nick's ankles - the resulting shift in Nick's legs caused his thighs to hug Alex's head and neck a little more snugly…and erased any gap between Nick's dick and the back of Alex's head. As Alex stepped forward towards Koale, the motions of his wading through the water caused Nick to bounce a little on his shoulders, his engorged crotch bumping up against Alex's head over and over again. Latching his hands onto the other man, Nick tried to steady himself. Arriving at BK's position, the two co-stars began grappling with one another. After a couple of minutes of wrestling, Nick went flying off into the water.   
Resurfacing, he shook the water from his hair, all three men laughing. "Alright, your turn." Alex stood, legs spread apart, waiting for Nick to lift him up. He rather enjoyed the sight of Nick's lean muscled body wading forth, white cotton fabric not doing much to hide the meat between his legs as he made his way towards Alex. Stepping behind, Nick squatted down and repeated Alex's earlier movements, taking hold of Alex's legs and lifting up. "There ya go buddy." Alex leaned down and patted Nick on the chest. "Get ya nice and big and strong." He laughed when Nick responded by swatting his leg. Combined with Nick's own laughter, Alex nearly toppled from his perch without any assistance from Koale. Crossing his legs and squeezing them, he got a better grip. Just like Nick, the movement wedged his crotch up against the back of Nick's head. The singer nearly sighed out loud at the feeling of a cock and balls pushing against him. In his imagination, he was turned around with Alex's crotch pressed against his face instead of the back of his head.   
"Ready?" BK nodded at Nick's question and the two went at it. This time, Beulah was the one who went down into the water.   
"Not fair - there's two of you!" His complaint came between laughs when he came back up.   
"Dude - that was your idea! Ready?"  
BK responded by lunging forward, catching Nick off-guard. Managing not to fall, Nick leaned a little forward to get a better balance and went back into the wrestling match. The angle caused Alex's crotch to be mashed up into Nick's hair, the rubbing around from the movement causing a little stirring in the older man's loins. Nick wasn't sure if the bulge at the back of his head felt firmer - it might be his imagination and he was more focused on his balance and trying to knock down BK. The other man finally got the best of him and both he and Alex went falling into the waves.   
  
Alex came back up first, which meant that when Nick resurfaced and wiped his eyes, Alex was already standing up. Nick got an eyeful - the bit of swelling caused Alex's dick to be more pronounced, the head absolutely visible through the white cotton and now a little bit of the shaft as well. "Your turn." Alex nodded towards Nick, indicating that he should turn around. Nick swallowed and bit his lip, trying to prevent the rush of more blood to his own cock. Alex standing behind him with his hands on Nick's hips wasn't helping at all. "Ready?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Let's go." Alex ducked down - again, his palms grazed down Nick's thighs, this time a little further back. Resting his thumbs under Nick's rear, his fingers wrapped over the muscled thighs as his head dove between Nick's legs. Broad shoulders hit the back of Nick's thighs and began lifting him up and out of the water. Bouncing his shoulders, Alex adjusted Nick to a more stable position…and again, eliminating any space between his head and Nick's groin. He didn't say anything when he felt a firm lump press against the back of his head. Instead, he took hold of Nick's ass to lift and move him, adjusting him again. His hands moved around and squeezed Nick's thighs, holding him in place. Tilting his head back, he spoke up in the air towards his partner. "Ready to knock this lugnut down?"   
"Yeah." Nick's voice kinda squeaked. His member had definitely filled out - he didn't know how Alex hadn't noticed it. The other man didn't say a word - he just kept his hold on Nick's thighs, enjoying the feeling of Nick's manhood pushing against his head. He took his time moving towards their opponent, his step purposefully bouncier than before. Meeting up with Koale, they grappled again. Before too long, Nick was tumbling, laughing the entire way down.   
"Alright, last one for the wonder twins." Koale taunted the duo. "Then it's someone else's turn to go solo."   
"Good - means we'll have a fairer chance. C'mon kid." Alex gave a light smack to Nick's rear as he stepped forward, spreading his legs to give Nick room to maneuver. Again, Nick ducked down and lifted Alex up. Rising to his full height, Nick stopped to get his footing…and turned to look in BK's direction. Doing so caused his head to shift and graze against Alex's cock, which was definitely more firm than before. Remembering Alex's earlier comment about a house full of guys, Nick shrugged it off…both mentally and literally. The up and down movement pushed Alex's crotch around and Nick thought he felt it throb. Curious, and a little horny, he copied Alex's movements, adjusting the older man on his shoulders. The man meat wedged up against his own head and Nick swallowed, feeling his own begin to fill out even more. Stepping through the water caused Alex's body to bounce, each movement rubbing crotch to head again and again. 'Does it actually feel…harder?' Before Nick could get a good yes or no idea, he'd arrived in front of Beulah.   
The wrestling match lasted longer than the rest. BK was distracted by the tenting action going on in Nick's briefs, taking a guess as to why. Before his own dick began to get hard, he threw the match, falling into the water.   
  
When he arose, Alex and Nick were cheering. "Okay, my turn."  
"I guess that's fair." Alex tapped Nick on the shoulder, indicating that he should drop down a little. Once Nick squatted, Alex placed his hands on Nick's shoulders and lifted up, swinging his legs back and slid down, his semi-hard cock sliding along Nick's spine. Wading over towards Koale, he dropped behind his friend and lifted him up onto Alex's shoulders. Nick blinked, taking in the sight. BK's broad chest and muscles rested above Alex's own muscular chest and abs, the hair on his body matted to his skin with the ocean water. That same water had soaked his briefs - between that and his semi-aroused state, the length of his cock might as well be out in the open, pushing against the white-now-clear fabric. Alex quickly lost the battle for balance, due to BK's bulkier frame on top, the two men falling into the water. Rising with laughter, Koale quickly hoisted Alex up into the air and renewed the battle. This time, Nick was the one who went beneath the waves.   
"Okay, time to switch." Lowering Alex, Beulah came around and hoisted Nick up onto his shoulders. Swatting Nick's thighs, he craned his head upward, the back of his head rubbing along Nick's half-hard cock. "Ready?"   
"Uh…" Nick felt his junk throb a little as BK's warm brown eyes looked into his own. "Yeah, let's go!" Beulah looked down and stepped forward, grappling with Alex. Claiming victory once more, he lowered Nick down while waiting for Alex to pop back up above the water.   
Nick stood behind the other man - while he wasn't much interested in topping a man's ass, he definitely appreciated the sight of Koale's finely curved backside. The red stretchy fabric looked like it struggled to contain the muscled rear and thighs. A hummed sound of appreciation rolled out of Nick's throat as he approached and ducked down, running his palms up the outside of Koale's thighs in a reverse of Alex's movements, bringing his palms to the other man's hips and squeezing as his head slid between the thick thighs and shifted upward, the pair rising up. The hefty bulge pushed against his neck as BK shifted to get a better-balanced position, causing Nick's own tented briefs to push out a little more. Taking a step forward, he nearly lost his balance and stopped, regaining purchase in the wet sand below before proceeding.  
"You going to make it?" Alex taunted the pair, waiting for the last round. Meanwhile he was enjoying the sight of Nick's cock, visible through his own soaked white briefs.  
"Yes." Nick looked up, sticking his tongue out. "He's…damn, he's a lot thicker than you are."   
Alex bit down onto his lip, failing to contain the laugh that poured out. 'Oh kid, he sure is,' he thought to himself. Clearing his throat to make sure *those* words didn't come out, Alex stood with his hands on his hips, waiting. "Yeah - BK there keeps hitting the gym, trying to show up the old guys on set."  
"You're not old."  
"Yes he is." The voice from above called out, turning in to laughter that rocked the Samoan's body, throwing off Nick's balance again.   
"You're what - 30?" Nick squinted as he spoke, trying to deduce Alex's age.  
Alex's eyebrow rose up, not sure if Nick was being complimentary or serious. "Close. 37."   
"Really? Well…that's not old. And you look closer to 30."   
"Thanks, kid. Now watch this old man knock you two young clowns down."  
Nick looked up at BK. "Young clowns? Okay, let's knock the old man down."  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Beulah clapped Nick's shoulder, ready to go. Nick turned his attention back to Alex…and in the process, his head rubbed against his partner's bulge, which didn't feel hard but didn't feel entirely soft either. Pretending to survey their surroundings, Nick looked left and right, enjoying the feeling of the other man's semi rubbing against him.   
Slowly making his way towards Alex, Nick realized that this this fight wasn't going to work out so well. Unable to get used to BK's bulk, they were top-heavy and Alex was unencumbered. And Nick was distracted by the translucent tent in Alex's briefs. True enough, the pair went down very quickly. Turning around under the water to get his footing, Nick accidentally wound up with a face-full of his host's crotch, for just a second.   
  
The sounds of laughter rang along the beach from Alex hailing his victory as Nick popped back up out of the water. Koale was standing up again a second later, the two joining in with Alex's humor. BK made no sign of noticing the brief brush of Nick's face across his groin.   
"Hey Nick, do you like sausage?" Alex waited, noting the slight worry on Nick's face, concerned that his taste for men might have been found out. Not wanting to make their new friend suffer, Alex finished his sentence. "And eggs, toast. Getting hungry and thinking about breakfast - just want to make sure that works. With the workout diet plans, never know what someone's able to eat." The explanation and Alex's warm smile put Nick back at ease.   
"No, that's fine. That all sounds great."   
"Good! Let's head back in. According to BK, 'us twins' are responsible for cooking this morning." Swatting Nick on the rear, Alex began trudging through the water on his way back to the sand. Nick stared for a moment as the other man moved away - the entire rear side of his briefs stuck to the muscles of his ass, the two orbs completely on display as they worked to move his legs through the waves. As he followed behind, Nick realized that BK was probably getting a similar eyeful of Nick's own posterior. The thought made it impossible for him to make any lists or other mental attempts to subdue his bulging manhood.   
Making it to the porch, the men grabbed the towels and began drying off. The bright red color of Beulah's underwear caught Nick's eye…and the large bulge held his gaze captive. It looked larger than before, the head pointing down and a little outward. BK's underwear today was tighter than yesterday and now being wet and clingy, every line of the other man's cock visible. 'This isn't…helping…dammit.' Nick shook his head to clear it, covering his head and face with the towel to both dry it and block out the view of the other two men's bodies.   
Alex looked over to see Nick's tent visibly pulse, smirking a little. Getting BK's attention, he nodded over to their guest - when his friend looked down, he grinned as well. Nick finished drying his hair and pulled the towel down, seeing BK's amused smirk.  
"Enjoyed the swim, Nick?"  
"Uh, yeah - why?"  
BK looked down at Nick's crotch and back up, his grin widening as he chuckled, drying off his legs. Nick's face flushed red with embarrassment.  
"Koale - c'mon man, it's morning." Alex swung his towel at the other man, swatting him with it. "How many times have I had to see you point the way to the beach in the morning…and NOT with your hands?" The two men began laughing - Nick relaxed and joined in, realizing that the other man was just ribbing him a little.  
"Mmm. Good point." Beulah stood up, finished with drying his legs. "Probably a hundred times. Including today." He looked down at his own very full and prominent bulge, laughing once more. "It happens. Just giving you a hard time, Nick."   
"Well, about half hard, by the looks of it." BK groaned at Alex's bad joke as he stepped by the other two, heading inside.   
"Since the twins are making breakfast, going to wash up. Maybe take care of this 'hard time' while you two are hard at work." His laughter echoed down the hallway as he disappeared into his own room.   
  
Alex and Nick began setting out the items needed to make breakfast.   
"Hey Nick, can you grab the olive oil? It's in that cabinet right there."   
"Sure." Opening the door, Nick rummaged around trying to find the bottle. "Um…where is it?"  
The older man suppressed a smirk, knowing that the bottle was sitting at the back of the cabinet, unlabeled. "It's uh…hang on." Closing the distance between them, his arm extended past Nick's shoulder to get the bottle. His entire body pressed against Nick's backside as he leaned in to reach. "Sorry, it's not marked, so it's kinda hard to find." His half-hard meat was wedged in between Nick's buns - Nick's rear flexed involuntarily before he was able to stop his body from responding automatically to the feeling of a man's hardness pressed into his ass.   
"Ah, ok - thanks." He slightly stammered his response, focused more on the feeling of Alex's morning wood pressed against him than preparing the meal.   
"No problem. We also need salt…". Alex handed the oil bottle to Nick and reached over again, grabbing the new item and handing it over as well. "…and pepper…". He repeated the same steps, the motions of his arm causing his knees to rock slightly, his crotch rubbing against Nick's rear. He could hear the other man inhale heavily through his nose, followed by a hard swallow. "…and seasoning for the meat." Reaching towards the next shelf up, Alex made a show of not being able to reach it with his arm. Flexing his toes a little to adjust his height, he reached again, this time making contact with the spice jar and taking hold of it before lowering himself back down. The movement caused his hard bulge to ride up and down Nick's crack. Patting the other man on the shoulder, he turned away to focus on the food back at the kitchen island. "Alright, let's get started on the sausage and eggs."  
Nick stifled a moan, suddenly hungry for something different.   
  
He grabbed the items on the counter and moved over next to Alex, setting them next to the food. Glancing down out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw that Nick's underwear was straining to contain his cock, pointing straight out in front of his body. Not saying anything to point it out, they began working on cooking. Nick went to work on the eggs while Alex opened a can of biscuits and began prepping them on the pan, waiting for the oven to heat up.   
"Oh, hold up son…you want the eggs to get fluffed up." He watched as Nick's eyebrows furrowed a little as he looked at the eggs; changing the way he held the spoon, he began stirring the eggs differently. "Wait..you want to…here, let me show you." Alex slid back over behind Nick, reaching around to take hold of the spoon. "You want to turn the spoon while you stir the eggs - it, I don't know, it gets air into the yolk or something but it gets it fluffed up more."  
Nick noticed that something else was fluffed up and pressing into his ass again. 'That can't be a coincidence…' Testing the waters, he flexed his ass muscles again, this time on purpose. He felt Alex's cock twitch in response…and hell if the other man's hips didn't shift forward ever so slightly, pressing just a little harder against Nick. Alex's arm continued rubbing against Nick's bicep as his hand worked the spoon into the eggs.   
His mouth was near Nick's ear, the low rumble of his voice turning on Nick even more. Hormones surging, Nick shifted his lower body and pushed back a little - sure enough, Alex's hips rocked forward with a matching thrust.   
"Okay, you try." Alex returned the spoon to Nick's palm. His own hand rose and lightly gripped Nick's bicep. "Remember, you want to use your whole arm, not just your wrist." One hand had been resting on Nick's left hip - the other hand continued lightly holding onto the thick muscle of Nick's right arm.   
"Like this?" Nick's arm moved, matching Alex's example. At the same time, he pushed back with his hips a little again.  
Alex's crotch thrust forward again, just a bit. At the same time, his hand patted Nick's hip with approval. "Yeah, looks like you got it."  
"You sure?" Nick leaned further back, as if he was trying to make it easier for Alex to see the bowl. The movement eliminated any gap between their bodies - Alex's chest was against his back, his hip bones against Nick's rump…and his hard dick wedged firmly in between Nick's cheeks. The wet cotton of Nick's briefs had chilled after leaving the water…but the area where Alex's cock was pushing felt like a rod of radiating heat against his ass. He heard the other man sigh a little before responding.  
"Let's take a look." Alex turned his head like he was looking over Nick's shoulder, his chin brushing against Nick's neck. Nick's hips rolled back once again. "Yeah, that's it. You want to keep that circular motion going." He flexed his knees again, pushing into Nick's rear. His hand patted Nick's stomach. "Atta boy."  
"Do I get a treat for doing a good job?" He couldn't see Nick's grin but Alex could certainly hear it.   
The hand rubbed gently up and down Nick's lower abs. "Maybe. You're not done yet though. Let's see how well you finish beating the eggs."   
"Aww…". Nick rocked back, more firmly this time, encouraging the other man on.  
Grinning, Alex rubbed his stubbled along Nick's neck. "But you are doing a good job so far…so maybe you get a little treat for now." His teeth met Nick's ear lobe, biting gently. A moan from the younger man encouraged another nibble…a little harder this time, the teeth working up and down the edge of Nick's ear, followed by a firm lick that traced down the outer rim back to Nick's ear lobe again. The result was a shudder of breath as Nick ground back against Alex's groin. "Someone's hungry…". His fingertips traced along Nick's hair trail near his belly button. "I probably should get started on the sausage."  
He'd meant it both seriously and flirtingly. Nick's free hand settled against Alex's own and pressed down, until Alex's palm was cupping against Nick's hard manhood. "I meant the other sausage…but damn, this works too." Fingers wrapped around the bulge, giving it a good squeeze. He began kissing Nick's neck as he thrust against his rear, playing with the throbbing tent in Nick's briefs. His own pole was pulsing against Nick's ass, eager to bury itself inside. Nick's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as he rocked his hips, grinding back against the hard mound.   
  
Alex's fingers were just about to slide under the edge of Nick's briefs when they heard the sound of BK emerging from his room. Growling, Alex pulled away. Stepping to the side, he took hold of the knife and had begun slicing the sausage just as Koale entered the room. He heard Nick whimper very quietly - he completely understood what the other man was feeling as he imagined his balls turning a shade of blue. Working together, the pair finished making breakfast, casting small glances to each other as if quietly promising that what they'd started would definitely be finished later. By the time breakfast was ready, both men's cocks were under control and no longer trying to rip through their underwear. The trio ate, discussing plans for the day. Settling on a nearby hiking trail, the dishes wound up in the sink as the men put on clothes and headed out to do some exploring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Returning from the hike later that day, the guys showered, changed clothes, and settled into the living room to relax and unwind. The hike up and down the mountain wasn't the only thing keeping Nick's pulse up during the day. He couldn't get the memory of Alex's hard bulge pressed into his backside out of his mind…or the feeling of the other man's fingers caressing his abs, trailing down and nearly sliding into his underwear before they'd been interrupted. The three men hiking shirtless hadn't helped - the sweat-covered muscles of Beulah and Alex's upper bodies glistening in the sunlight had kept Nick chubbed up during the entire hike.  
  
Arriving back at Koale's house, the box with the rest of Nick's clothes lay on the porch. After showering, he slid on a pair of khaki shorts…and that was it, otherwise embracing the shirtless tropical dress code that seemed to be the normal way of life at BK's house. Later, relaxing in the living room and reading a book, he glanced over at Alex who was leaned back on the couch, dozing off into a nap while watching TV. Alex's spread legs pulled at the material of his running shorts, causing it to stretch over his legs and crotch. Swallowing hungrily, Nick shook his head and returned his gaze to his book.   
  
"Oh man, that was…". Beulah returned from a nap in his bedroom, stretching his arms as he woke back up. Seeing Alex asleep, he cut his sentence off short, lowering his voice so as not to disturb his friend's slumber. "…that was a good nap. Looks like buddy boy over there decided to take one too." He grinned widely, walking quietly into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "I'm surprised you're not napping - I'd be worn out carrying Alex around all morning like a pony in the water." Chuckling, he took a sip from his glass.  
"Naw - he doesn't weigh *that* much. I think you're actually bigger than he is. It was fun though." Nick went quiet, remembering the feeling of Alex and BK's bulges pushing against the back of his head all morning.   
Koale's eyebrow popped up for a moment, weighing Nick's choice of words about the two size of the two men. "True. And sometimes it's fun to give out rides." BK let the inuendo hang in the air, curious how Nick would respond.  
"It's uh…it's good exercise. I need to keep bulking up and get ready for this 'Kingdom' show."  
  
Letting out another chuckle, BK winked as he finished his drink. "Want anything to drink?"  
"Yeah, a water would be good. Still thirsty from the hike. Thanks."  
"No problem. What're you reading?"  
Nick looked down at the book and then back up at Koale as he answered. His eyes swept down the other man's broad back, bare since he was clad only in a pair of lounge shorts. The thin cotton fabric clung to the curves of his rear, light grey fabric clinging to the deep crevice in the middle, formed by two large mounds of hard flesh. "It's a book about MMA. That's what the tv show is going to be about."   
  
"Ahh, so that's why you're all worried about beefing up." Nick's eyes darted down and back up when Beulah turned around. The thin cotton shorts made it obvious that his host wasn't wearing underwear, the slab of meat between his legs swinging freely and bouncing against the fabric as he walked. BK gave no sign that he'd caught the quick movement of Nick's eyes. Handing over the glass, his now-free hand gave Nick's shoulder a little squeeze. "I mean, it looks like you're making good progress. What all does your trainer have you doing?" As Nick describe the workout regimen, BK took a drink. His hand returned to Nick's arm, giving the well-shaped bicep a squeeze. "Looks like you're getting some good results - your arms are getting bigger. Chest too…but, if you're going to be doing a MMA role, might need to knock the chest even more." His hand lightly smacked Nick's bare chest. "But, not bad."   
"No, you're right. Focused on arms first, now kinda doing both areas. And legs." Koale glanced down at Nick's legs, the shorts showing off the thick thighs and hairy calves.   
"Eh - you'll get there." His hand squeezed Nick's shoulder again. "Damn. You might want to find a good masseuse too - your muscles are all bunched up. Although…that might be from hauling the old man around." Nick joined in with Koale's quiet laughter, looking over at their friend who was still asleep on the couch.  
"It's fine - I skipped the gym yesterday so was a good lift."   
"Well, if that's the case, you can give me a pony ride tomorrow. That'll be a bigger lift for you." The pair chuckled again as Koale's hands began to knead the tension from Nick's shoulders, eliciting a small groan.   
"Might take you up on that." The two men continued discussing their gym routines, the strong hands working the muscles of Nick's shoulders, upper back, and the base of his neck.   
  
Rousing from his sleep, Alex heard the sound of Nick and Beulah talking…and chose to keep his eyes closed, playing that he was still in the land of slumber. Listening to their conversation, he opened his eyelids juuuust enough to see the other two, watching as Koale gave Nick a shoulder rub; his eyelids were still closed enough that it looked like he was still sleeping. The sight he saw was hot - between that and the memory of him and Nick in the kitchen that morning, he could feel the blood pumping towards his groin. Slowly but surely, his manhood began to plump up and harden.   
"Must be a pretty good dream."  
"Hmmm?" Nick reopened his eyes, which had closed as his body relaxed, responding to BK's touch. One hand rose from his shoulder, pointing towards Alex before dropping back to Nick's neck, the thumb rubbing up and down. "Ohhh…". He and Koale quietly chuckled, both watching as the tent in Alex's shorts continued growing. "Should we uh…head outside, give him some privacy?""Naw, it's good. It happens. Homedude sleeps like the dead…and it's not the first time he's had a good dream sitting on that couch."  
"You just ignore it?"  
Koale let out a breath, thinking of all the ways he most-definitely did not ignore Alex's cock…and chose to keep those details to himself. "Yeah. It's just nature."   
"Ok.." Nick wasn't about to complain - from where he was sitting in the chair, he was getting a good view of Alex's crotch…and BK's hands felt really good.   
"Besides, I'm sure the same thing happened with your brothers on tour. Three guys, all held up on a bus or in a hotel room all the time."   
"Um, not really." Visions of Joe and Kevin waking up with morning wood danced through Nick's memory, the two brothers doing their best to hide it on their way to the shower in whatever hotel room they were staying at. "Kevin got his own room early on and then at some point we all wound up with our own rooms. For privacy."   
"Ah ok." The conversation dwindled down, both men watching Alex as BK's fingers kneaded Nick's muscles. Alex grunted in his pretend-sleep and shifted his body, his legs spreading further apart.   
  
"Having a pretty good dream?"   
"Hmmm?" Nick tilted his head to the side, distracted by the massage.   
Koale's hand dropped down, pointing towards Nick's bulging crotch. His hand flattened, patting Nick on his chest, letting his hand lay flat against the bare skin. "It happens."  
"I uh…". Nick found it difficult to find words to respond, especially once the other man's hand began massaging his chest. A little sigh rolled out from between his lips.  
"It happens. Especially when you see something like a big bulge like Alex's over there. Kinda contagious." Fingertips raked down and back up Nick's pec, grazing his nipple and causing him to inhale sharply. The second pass of BK's fingers over his nipple brought out a slight shudder, rattling out of Nick's throat. "Or seeing a wet underwear show on the beach. Those cute white briefs of yours were pretty much see through, man." The hand continued its exploration of Nick's torso, traveling down across the flat stomach. Koale watched as Nick's chest rose and fell with deep breaths. "And that was pretty hot…". His fingertips grazed down Nick's happy trail, then back up, teasingly. The khaki material of Nick's lap bounced, his cock pushing hard against his shorts.   
Beulah leaned down so that his lips were grazing Nick's ear, much like Alex's had been that morning. His voice, lowered so as not to wake up their friend, came across Nick's cheek in warm breaths. "…but probably not as hot as the show you got last night." He punctuated his sentence by undoing the button of Nick's shorts, the tent of Nick's hard dick causing an inch or so of the zipper to open on its own. "You missed a spot cleaning up…". His fingers took hold of the cold metal of Nick's zipper, slowly pulling it down to reveal bright blue underwear below. "…which, that's pretty fucking hot, imagining you there, watching us…". His left hand draped over Nick's shoulder, massaging his chest again while the thumb of his right hand traced down the hard length of blue cotton pushing up through Nick's opened shorts. "…probably as hard as you are now, right?" His thumb pressed down more firmly against the pulsing member.  
"Yeah…". Nick's voice hitched a little, his cock desperate for attention.  
"Yeah? Did you take it out of your shorts?" BK's fingers circled around Nick's nipple while he continued stroking Nick through his briefs.  
"Ye…yes."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for reader feedback - the survey has two questions:  
> 1) After this story wraps up, what would you like to see in the series?  
> 2) Would you prefer shorter-chapters-more-frequently or longer-chapters
> 
> Thanks  
> [Reader Survey](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/GTG5XPQ)


	3. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's adventure in Hawaii continues. If he felt any tension from recent work...Alex and BK will make sure that he loosens up and has fun during his stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This story takes place in mid-October 2013, in Hawaii.  
> Shout-Out to Scott G, who helped contribute ideas found in this chapter.

_"Having a pretty good dream?"  
"Hmmm?" Nick tilted his head to the side, distracted by the massage.  
Koale's hand dropped down, pointing towards Nick's bulging crotch. His hand flattened, patting Nick on his chest, letting his hand lay flat against the bare skin. "It happens."  
"I uh…". Nick found it difficult to find words to respond, especially once the other man's hand began massaging his chest. A little sigh rolled out from between his lips.  
"It happens. Especially when you see something like a big bulge like Alex's over there. Kinda contagious." Fingertips raked down and back up Nick's pec, grazing his nipple and causing him to inhale sharply. The second pass of BK's fingers over his nipple brought out a slight shudder, rattling out of Nick's throat. "Or seeing a wet underwear show on the beach. Those cute white briefs of yours were pretty much see through, man." The hand continued its exploration of Nick's torso, traveling down across the flat stomach. Koale watched as Nick's chest rose and fell with deep breaths. "And that was pretty hot…". His fingertips grazed down Nick's happy trail, then back up, teasingly. The khaki material of Nick's lap bounced, his cock pushing hard against his shorts.  
Beulah leaned down so that his lips were grazing Nick's ear, much like Alex's had been that morning. His voice, lowered so as not to wake up their friend, came across Nick's cheek in warm breaths. "…but probably not as hot as the show you got last night." He punctuated his sentence by undoing the button of Nick's shorts, the tent of Nick's hard dick causing an inch or so of the zipper to open on its own. "You missed a spot cleaning up…". His fingers took hold of the cold metal of Nick's zipper, slowly pulling it down to reveal bright blue underwear below. "…which, that's pretty fucking hot, imagining you there, watching us…". His left hand draped over Nick's shoulder, massaging his chest again while the thumb of his right hand traced down the hard length of blue cotton pushing up through Nick's opened shorts. "…probably as hard as you are now, right?" His thumb pressed down more firmly against the pulsing member.  
"Yeah…". Nick's voice hitched a little, his cock desperate for attention.  
"Yeah? Did you take it out of your shorts?" BK's fingers circled around Nick's nipple while he continued stroking Nick through his briefs.  
"Ye…yes."_

"Mmm…wish I'd looked up. That would have been hot to see, you with your cock out at my door." His thumb grazed back up, catching the gray elastic band and tugging down. A patch of dense, curly, short-trimmed hair appeared, the brown color of Nick's bush noticeably lighter than the hair elsewhere on his body. The base of his cock was exposed next, followed by the shaft of his cock, inch by slow inch, a large vein snaking down its length. His breathing got heavier, his chest pressing against Koale's hand. At last, the waistband finished its journey, the elastic and BK's thumb pulling over the dark pink head, shiny with precum. BK's fingers wrapped around the base of his meat at the same time that his other hand tugged gently on Nick's nipple, eliciting a pleasured hiss from the singer. His tool jerked in the other man's hand, filling out rapidly now that it was free, soon reaching its full seven-inch length, the girth making it difficult for BK's fingers to encircle the engorged shaft.  
"And then you jerked it while watching us fool around?"  
"Yeah." Nick's response was quick, eager for his new friend's next move.  
"Like this?" The tanned hand slid up Nick's length, the thumb circling around the head before gliding down again, Nick's juices slickening up his pole.  
"Yeah."  
"Fuck. That sounds hot, you standing there tugging on your dick.." Beulah's hand continued pumping up and down, every so slowly, getting a good feel for Nick's cock. "Nice and thick, bro."  
"Thanks…ohhhh." Nick groaned slightly as BK's hand twisted around, tugging a little harder.  
"Would have invited you to crawl into bed with us…"  
Nick's toes curled against the floorboards, his thighs flexing with pleasure as the handjob intensified.  
"Yeah, you like that idea, huh?" The only response Nick could manage was a little whimper. "You must have liked what you saw - looked like you left a pretty good mess on the floor. All that nutting from watching us…"  
As his hand worked up and down, Koale's lips played along the edge of Nick's ear, recounting the sight of Nick's bulge over the past 24 hours, feeling it against him while playing in the water, how much he'd wanted to just peel off Nick's underwear each time, tackling him down. Koale described the things he'd imagined doing to Nick, feeling the thick wand throb in his hand, beads of nectar appearing at the tip and sliding down, making it easier to glide his hand along Nick's shaft. 

"So, my man, what *did* you see last night? Just curious."  
"Ohhh…fuck…". Nick struggled to make words, focused on the hand playing with his meat. "Uh, Alex laying…mmmmmm…….down on the bed…mmmm…sucking your cock…fuck…and you shooting down his throat. Oh god." He whimpered as BK's thumb rolled over the head of his cock, again and again, teasing him.  
"Yeah, you liked that?"  
"Mmmhmm. It was pretty hot. Ohhhh…fuck man."  
"You want a taste of what Alex was getting last night?"  
"Mmhmmm." Nick nodded quickly, whimpering like an eager puppy. Koale's left hand pulled back over his chest…the other staying buried in Nick's lap as he came around the side of the recliner. His lounge shorts weren't leaving anything to the imagination now - his dick was standing straight up, lifting the leg of the shorts above the waistband. He let go of Nick's cock as one knee settled onto the arm of the chair…and then the other, leaving BK kneeling in front of Nick, straddling the chair. The tent in his shorts pulsed with his heartbeat, making the cotton jump up and down.  
Nick placed his hands on Beulah's thighs, massaging the massive muscles there. "Damn…". His palms slid up, getting a feel for the other man, all the way up to his hips. Pushing under the elastic waist, Nick's hands continued sliding up, groping at BK's abs. Dropping one hand back down so it would be free, it soon found its way onto the broad chest. "Damn, you're built."  
"Yeah, you like all those muscles?" Koale flexed a little, watching as Nick basically drooled in delight while feeling him up. Silent, the other man just nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on Koale's muscular form. "I'll be sure to use them on you later, don't worry."  
Nick's fingers traced down Beulah's chest and abs, coming to rest at the top of his shorts. Hooking both thumbs into the shorts, he slid them down until the other man's cock sprang free, waving in Nick's face.  
"Fuuuuuuuck…." He stared at the nine inches of thick veiny cock in front of him, the dark pink head bobbing in the air, just an inch from Nick's mouth.  
"Later, baby. Right now, let's see what that pretty mouth of yours can do." Winking, he shifted his hips forward, bumping the tip of his tool against Nick's lips. A wet tongue darted out and began circling its way around his cock head. Before long, Nick's tongue was lashing up and down all nine inches, pressing his face against the thick meat and moaning, cuddling it like a whore in heat. BK wrapped his hand around the back of Nick's head, grinding his hips and sliding his dick along the other man's cheek and tongue. When Nick's lips finally wrapped around the end of his cock, Koale closed his eyes sighing with pleasure. Resisting the urge to thrust, he watched as the cute little mouth moved back and forth, slowly taking more of BK's meat. The large rod began disappearing from sight as Nick's cheeks pulled inward, literally inhaling the thick piece of meat. Before too long, he was groaning as his guest's lips pressed against his crotch, the full length buried down Nick's tight throat.  
"Oh fuck man…". He felt Nick's tongue work down his shaft, then slide out and begin licking at his balls, face still pressed against BK's groin. "Oh fuuuuck! That's what I'm talking about!" Gripping Nick's head, he ground his hips against the other man's face, that tongue lapping eagerly against his nuts. 

"Well…that's something hot to wake up to." Beulah and Nick both turned towards the sound, seeing that Alex was wide awake, one leg stretched out on the couch and the other hanging off the side of the couch, his shorts pulled down as he pulled on his cock, watching the two go at it. The sight of Nick's cheek bulging, BK's rod pushing out from inside the stubble-covered skin, caused him to chuckle. The kid's mouth was stretched out in his effort to swallow the massive tool. "Oh, don't mind me - I'm enjoying the show."  
With his hand on top of Nick's head, Koale began pumping his hips back and forth again, the large piece of sausage stuffing his guest's mouth. The sounds of slurping and gagging filled the room as the pair renewed the blowjob with earnest, no longer worried about awaking their friend.  
Nick's hands clenched at Beulah's rear, fingertips digging into the large meaty haunches as he moaned in pleasure. BK's fingers ran back and forth through his hair, tenderly stroking the other man's head as he enjoyed Nick's very skilled throat. Whenever Nick bottomed out, he would hold himself in place and swivel his head around, working as much of BK's stick inside as he could.  
"You should take care of yourself too, bud." Looking at Alex out of the corner of his eye, Nick held the other man's gaze as he continued slobbering on Koale's knob. His right hand dropped down to his lap, gripping his own cock and squeezing it, slowly stroking in time with Alex's hand. "Yeah, that's it. BK's cock tastes pretty good, right?" He grinned as Nick responded, his mouth suckling at the head while the rest of the spit-covered shaft stuck out, bouncing up and down with Nick's nodding head. "Keep sucking it - the taste gets even better." 

Still keeping his eyes locked on Alex, Nick began bobbing up and down more forcefully, eager to please. Koale's hands roamed around his scalp, rubbing harder and more urgently as he reached the point of no return. Normally a fan of edging his orgasms to an explosive finish, he was too ready to pump a load into Nick's hungry mouth. "Yeah baby, it's coming…it's coming…it's…unnnhhhhhhhhh." Beulah's fingers dug into Nick's hair as his balls boiled over. Alex could see the thick rod throb as it began working to unload the contents of his friend's large balls. Nick's eyes jerked away from Alex's so that he could look up into his host's dark brown orbs as they lit up.  
Nick moaned non-stop, the sound bordering on a gluttonous whimper. His lips were latched around the rim of Koale's cockhead, holding on for life as cum flooded his mouth. He felt some of BK's juices escape, sliding down his chin. Alex groaned at the sight of a long strand of pearly white fluid hanging down, stretching as it descended, until it snapped, falling to land on Nick's hand. Groaning, Koale pushed half of his meat into Nick's mouth. Already gulping as fast as he could to swallow the fluids from the still-pulsing member, Nick's mouth became too full. Cum gushed out around the edges of his mouth, coating his chin. Hungry for BK's seed, he worked even hard to take down the rest of Beulah's load as if it were nectar from the gods. 

Spent, Koale's chest heaved as he let out a long pleasured sigh. Holding Nick's head in place, he shifted his hips back, withdrawing from between Nick's lips. The hefty rod jerked in the air as it began deflating, it and its owner's lust satiated. Nick fell back against the recliner, his own pecs rising and falling with heavy breath as well, drops of cum falling from his chin onto his chest. Eyes closed, he licked his lips, biting against his lower lip as he moaned again, his hand slowly working up and down his own length.

"Tastes good, right?" Nick smiled as he heard Alex's question, eyes still closed, nodding. "It's all the damn pineapple he eats. Makes it sweet."  
Nick moaned, licking his lips again. "Why don't you come over and try this one out…compare the two?" Opening his eyes, Nick looked over to see Alex waving his cock in Nick's direction. His grin growing, he slid down between BK's legs and made his way to the couch, climbing onto the end of it and crawling over to lay down between Alex's legs. Before he could get his mouth down, he felt Alex tugging him up by the shoulders, bringing them to face level. Alex planted his tongue at the bottom of Nick's chin and swiped up, cleaning a quarter of the area with one lick. Planting his mouth against Nick's, he shoved his tongue inside, feeling Nick's dick throb against his thigh. Pulling away, he gave another large lick…and once again dove in for a kiss. Continuing until he'd cleaned off Nick's chin, the pair moaned as they shared the taste of Koale's juices.  
Reaching down, he swiped his finger across Nick's chest, bringing it up in between their faces. "Last drop." He moaned as Nick shifted forward and took his finger between his lips, suckling gently as he pushed down slowly, until his mouth was wedged against Alex's knuckle. A hungry devilish look gleamed in Nick's eyes, matching a similar look in Alex's own.

"Alright stud, time to get your sample." Planting his palm on top of Nick's head, he pushed the other man down until he felt Nick's mouth start sucking again, this time around Alex's raging hard cock instead of his finger. "Ahhh….fuck yessss…." Nick pushed down, taking all seven and a half inches in one gulp. "Yeah, you still hungry?"  
"Mmhmm…". Nick muffled his answer, mouth crammed full of cock, his favorite snack in the world.  
"Let's feed this hungry pup then." Holding Nick's head in between his palms, thumbs pressed to those cute cheekbones, Alex pumped up, stuffing every inch down Nick's throat, listening to the quiet gag as he bottomed out. Relaxing, his hips dropped to the couch cushions - his shaft re-emerged, coated in a thick layer of Nick's spit and the remnants of BK's cum still lining his throat. Another thrust and he was buried to the hilt again, grinding his nuts against Nick's chin, feeling the stubble scratching his balls.  
"Yeah, that's it…my hungry little guy…". He continued face-fucking the younger man as Beulah pulled himself out of the recliner. His friend settled down on the opposite end of the couch, one hand running down along Nick's rear and thigh, approving the muscled tone of his guest's lower body. Bringing his other hand down on the other cheek, he spread them apart, spying Nick's hole as it came into view.  
"Mmmm…". It was his turn to lick his lips - the muscled rear was covered in a light covering of hair…just enough to be fuzzy while still feeling smooth to the touch. Nick's entrance winked at him, the puckered flesh surrounded by a dusting of light brown hair. The hair was thicker and a little darker at the top of his crack and down between his legs…but it was sparse and softer looking right there in that sweet center. Pressing his face between the toned glutes, Koale stuck his tongue out flat, lapping it over Nick's hole.  
"Unngghh….." Nick moaned loudly, his toes curling. Another lick sent a chill up Nick's spine and another moan rattling out of his stuffed throat, sending vibrations down Alex's meat, pulling a similar moan of pleasure from the third stud on the couch.  
The two men began to work at Nick from both ends, Alex plugging away at his mouth while Koale ate his ass like it was dessert, his mouth working harder and harder against that tight little entrance. When his tongue darted inside, Nick bucked back, shoving his ass cheeks against BK's face. Fingers digging into his haunches and that tongue working magic on his hole caused him to whimper and squeal with delight, the sound muffled as Alex continued feeding him man-sausage nonstop. 

Koale finally pulled away, the lower half of his face shining with his own saliva and some of Nick's sweat. His hand rose up and came down, slapping Nick's ass. "Oh man…this is a SWEET ass."  
"Yeah?" Alex grunted as he held Nick's neck with one hand, watching to the hunk choke happily on his tool.  
"Mmhmm. You should give it a spin." Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Beulah patted Nick's rear as he settled back into the corner of the couch. Alex looked down, not saying a word as he raised one eyebrow in a silent question. Nick looked up, his eyes half-open as he nodded in response, hair matted against his sweaty brow. Relenting the pressure with his hand, Alex let Nick pull his mouth up and off of his cock, the lips and tongue working quickly up his abs and chest. Within seconds, Nick had climbed up into his lap, straddling his waist, moaning as he kissed Alex's neck.  
"Please."  
Reaching into the side table's drawer, Alex blindly found a small plastic bottle and popped it open with his thumb, squirting a good amount into the palm of his other hand. Slicking up his pole, he pushed one finger into Nick's tunnel, feeling the heat envelop his digit.  
"Yeah?"  
He felt Nick nod against his jaw. "Please…". Between Nick's obvious need and BK's rimming, he figured Nick was ready. Still in a teasing mode, his fingertip grazed around the inside of Nick's hole.  
"Please…what?"  
Nick panted and groaned against Alex's jaw. "Fuck me…please…"  
Gripping the firm ass, he spread it open as his cock slid around…finding its target, he pushed his hips up, the head of his cock opening Nick up. Pulling his torso up and away from Alex's chest, Nick planted his palm against the other man's hair-covered pec, fingers clenching a little as he pushed his body down, spearing himself on the hard fuck stick.  
"Oh fuck man, you want it bad, huh?"  
"Need…". Nick's head was tilted back as he began rising up and down, riding Alex's pole.  
"You need it?"  
"Yeah…". Both hands were on Alex's chest, holding on as he began pistoning up and down, lost in the pleasure at being filled at long last. "Need you…in me…fuck…fuck me…yessssssss"  
Alex watched, his heart racing, as Nick fucked himself on the hard cock, moaning and cooing in delight. His hands rested on Nick's hips and squeezed them as the younger man rode him. The sound of Nick's ass slapping down against Alex's thighs filled the room, picking up volume and pace. Nick's fingers scratched at Alex's chest as he bounced up and down. His entire body seemed to be screaming the phrase "at last," feeling that deep need inside being scratched. After awhile Nick was drenched in sweat, his body shining in the Hawaiian sun. A tingle in his groin caused Alex to groan. 'Not yet,' he thought. Patting Nick's side, he reluctantly pulled out, his dick jerking in the air as his pulse ran hard. 

"Why don't you go give BK a go?" Nick looked over his shoulder, panting, to see that Koale was hard again, stroking himself as he watched the other rutting on the other end of the couch. Rising up from Alex's lap, Nick closed the distance and went to kneel on the cushions in front of Koale.  
Koale stopped him, taking hold of Nick'ship and gently turning him around. Taking Nick's sides in his palms, he eased the other man down, watching as the hot piece of ass set down against his cock and then devoured it just like his mouth had, all nine inches disappearing from sight. The muscles of Nick's back and legs flexed as he propelled his body back and forth, riding Koale's pole while facing away. "Fuck yeah man, that is a nice tight hole. It feels as good as it tastes."  
"Yeah?" Nick looked back, smirking as he wiggled his hips, pulling out more moaned compliments from the beefy stud. The broad hands wrapped around his stomach, pulling him back until he was laying against BK's big chest, legs spread out and hanging out over the other man's thick thighs. Nick's head rolled back, moaning, as the thick member pushed in and out down below, stretching his insides.  
"Yeah baby, it's a real good ass." His hands pulled Nick's legs further apart, as far as they would go, opening the other man's ass even more. "Gonna fill you with my cum in both ends - you want that?"  
"Uh huh." Nick panted in pleasure as he was impaled again and again - he swore he could feel every vein of BK's cock as it pushed his ring open with each thrust inside, giving him that deep stretching feeling that Nick loved so much.  
"Say it." A pair of fingers tugged at Nick's nipple.  
"Uhhh…fuck. Breed me. Fuck. Feed me. Fuuuuuck. Stuff…fuck fuck me!" Beulah was pounding hard up into his ass. "Fucking stuff me and fill me."  
"Oh yeah. Want me to take care of you?" His hands slid down over Nick's body as he ground his hips up.  
Nick's hands wrapped around the back of BK's neck, his head tilting up. "Make me your fucking…" his teeth nipped at the other man's chin, "…cum dump."  
"Oh god. Yeah baby - both holes, all weekend. Oh fuck." Squeezing Nick's chest in his hands, he pushed the other man up and off, breathing heavy. "Alex's turn. I need…a break…"

Alex slid down on the couch cushions, patting his lap. Nick crawled over onto the other man, kissing deeply as he tilted his hips and pushed down, once again filled with cock as he sat on Alex's rigid member. Alex's hands squeezed his ass as he pumped in and out, tongue lashing against Nick's, both men moaning. Before long, Nick was back in Kaole's lap, bouncing up and down, the two men sitting upright with their chests rubbing against each other as Nick's ass slapped against BK's thighs. Then under Alex, on his back on the couch, one leg lifted high and the other pushed outwards as Alex plunged in and out. Sweat dripped from Alex's brow, falling onto Nick's chest. All three men were a sweaty mess as they BK and Alex passed Nick back and forth, like they were taking turns playing with a new toy. Nick's moaning had turned into pleasured mewling, voice hitching as his throat rang out sounds of joy as the two men used his hole.  
"Yeah, are we taking good care of you?"  
"Fuck yes…". Nick's breathing was heavy, grunting as the other man plowed him.  
"You like having two big cocks working this hole, huh?"  
"Uh…uh huh…". Nick grinned from ear to ear, relishing the feeling of a good hard fuck. "They're both…both so…fuuuuck…good.". He groaned as Alex slowly slid out then rammed back in. "…both so…fucking good." His head tilted back again, mouth wide open as he moaned.  
"Two cocks are better than one?" Nick's smile grew even wider as his head nodded.  
"Oh yeah."  
"Yeah, two is better than one?"  
"Fuck…fuck yes…two is way fucking better than one."  
"Hell yeah. Love sharing this hot little ass of yours."  
"Sharing is caring." Nick gave him a cocky grin - he might be getting his brains fucked out but his sense of humor was still intact.  
"Good - BK's turn." He withdrew, Nick's hole raw and open for a moment before closing tight again. Swatting Nick on the thigh, he helped turn the other man and head him towards the other end of the couch. 

Alex got Koale's attention and moved his head, angling his forehead down towards the floor. Beulah looked past Alex, a little confused as he shifted down until Alex's hand flicked up into a stop gesture. Nick slid down his rod, shifting his hips back and forth, grinding down onto the big thick cock buried inside. Nick didn't pay attention as Alex rose up and stepped out of view. He paid even less attention to Alex as Koale pulled him down into a deep kiss, the thick pole sawing in and out of his hole, waves of pleasure rippling through his body. Hell, BK himself was only half paying attention as Alex poured more lube onto his own cock, coating it generously. Dropping the bottle onto the floor, he took a step forward.  
"Yeah, you like that big cock inside you?"  
"Mmmhmmm…." Nick whined in delight as Koale's hands gripped his ass and spread it, his hard meat diving in and out.  
"Sharing is caring."  
"Hell yeah." Nick sighed in response, relishing getting so much dick after so long. "Share my ass."  
Koale's lips curled in a big grin, eyes twinkling full of mischief. He held Nick's ass cheeks apart as Alex stepped forward, the head of his cock gliding along BK's thick shaft as the head of his cock came to rest where the brown veined shaft disappeared inside Nick's hole. Alex's lips along Nick's neck were the main thing the other man registered, just feeling their bodies grinding together. 

Nick's eyes popped open, staring into Koale's as the pressure built up at his entrance before giving way, Alex's tip sliding inside, half of the plump head making its way inside. "You said it - sharing is caring, baby." Koale's thumb ran along Nick's bottom lip, the stud's mouth hanging open in surprise and a little bit of pain.  
"Huh?"  
Alex shifted forward, the rest of the plum-shaped head popping inside. The edges of Nick's ass clamped down around his shaft, squeezing tight as it was stretched further than ever before.  
"You said two is better than one…". Another short thrust and an inch slid inside, wedged against BK's large member, Nick's tunnel gripping their tools tightly. "…and BK has been wanting to try this out for awhile. Think of it…". Pulling back ever so slightly, Alex pushed forward again, another inch slowly making its way inside. "…as a birthday gift."  
"Unnnghhh…." Nick's face was wet as his body broke out into another sweat, the skin flushed pink, his body trying to accommodate the two cocks - one already buried inside and the other slowly making its way inward.  
"If it hurts, we can stop…but if it feels good…". Koale continued running his thumb around Nick's lips, his other hand rubbing in a soothing circle on the man's chest. "…then we can all share this hole."  
"I…uhhh…." Nick's eyes blinked and fluttered. His brain was on fire, waves of pain and pleasure battling through his body. He'd never been stretched like this before…and fuck, he'd never been stretched like this before - it was the only thought running through his mind. The feeling was glorious and mind-numbing. He panted, chest heaving, as he felt Alex continued to work inside. A hand slid up and down his spine, soft sounds coming from behind. They were probably words - Nick had no idea, his mind awash with sensations he'd never felt before. The sluttier side of his brain won out - as uncomfortable as the extreme stretching of his hole might be…there was also an undercurrent of intense pleasure sending jolts down to his fingertips and toes, both curling and spreading as he moaned.  
Before he knew it, Alex's hips were somehow, impossibly, pressed against his ass. Koale's fingers tugged at his nipples, causing his body to relax in response as the top stud pulled back. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk…". It felt like his insides were being pulled back and out along with the fuck stick as it withdrew. When Alex began sliding back in, Nick's eyes rolled back in his head - his mouth hung open, one long moan rolling out. 

"You good?" Koale smiled, his concern abating as he watched Nick's body respond to the double intrusion. The dark brown eyebrows knit together, in pain, pleasure, and determination, as Nick slowly pushed against Koale's chest. Jaw clenching, Nick pushed his torso up and away until he was upright - the movement changed the position of the two cocks inside, pulling at the ring of muscle where his ass was stretched open. With a large breath he lifted his arms up, wrapping them around Alex's neck. Shuddering, he gave a cock grin and pulled himself up a little before relaxing and letting gravity pull him down.  
"So gooooood…". The words came out haltingly, as if Nick were only halfway on their plane of existence. The rest of his mind was in another dimension of lust.  
"Daaaaaaamn." BK watched, impressed and more turned on than ever before in his life as he watched Nick begin to fuck himself on two cocks at once for the first time. Long moans rolled out of the stud's throat, mouth hanging open, the sound broken as Nick's breath hitched. Meanwhile, his hips began riding up and down in bigger strokes, until he was taking the length of both cocks in and out. Alex's hands roamed Nick's upper body, the older man groaning as well - Nick's insides were squeezing his rod against Koale's so damn tightly - he could literally feel every bump and groove of not only his friend's dick but Nick's guts as they worked up and down his length. 

Nipping at Nick's ear, he eased the other man back down, holding his hips as Alex began plunging in and out. BK moaned, head rolling, feeling Alex's tool sliding along his own. "Fuck - this is…fucking amazing." He felt like he'd died and gone to heaven, Nick's ass squeezing his shaft while a hard cock pressed back and forth along his dick. Alex kept picking up speed until he was plowing Nick's hole.  
"Your…ohhh…". Alex let out a heavy breath. "…your turn." Nodding towards Koale, he buried himself, stopping the motion of his own hips as BK began pumping up and down, testing the waters at first before diving in. Before long, he was slamming away, enjoying every glorious sensation that Nick's ass and Alex's cock were offering. Staying still while Alex slid his meat in and out was amazing…but actually ramming in and out with the other man's cock stretching Nick's ass around their two rods was bliss. His cock took over his mind, pummeling Nick's rear.  
"Let me…unnnngggghhhh…know if…fuuck…you need me to….oh fuck…stop…". Beulah's chest was heaving as he gripped Nick's hips, thrusting up and hard.  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck meeeeee….fuuuuuuuuuuuuck…yesssss…". Nick was a hot sweaty mess, soaking wet from head to toe, as the large tool worked deep and wide into his ass. When he felt Alex's hips begin to move as well, one dick sliding back as the other slid in…he went off the cliff. His hands clenched Koale's wrists as he cried out with intense pleasure. The two men looked down as Nick's cock began cumming, hands free. While he normally shot far and with force…but his guts were crammed full, blocking the muscles inside from working normally. His cock head flared as the thick shaft throbbed, a glob of cum slowly pouring out and landing on Beulah's crotch. They stared, captivated, as the cum poured out of Nick's cock rather than firing out, the two hammering cocks milking him from the inside out. The slow stream of jizz kept flowing, thick and white, as Nick moaned wildly like a bitch in heat, Koale's hands rubbing up and down his thighs as both men continued sliding in and out of his guts, fucking him through his orgasm. Finally spent, Nick's shoulders slumped, left a moaning wreck as his orgasm subsided, a large pool of his juices coating BK's lower abs and flowing down into his crotch. 

As his body shuddered with its release, his hole somehow clenched more tightly down onto the two pieces of meat wrestling inside. Growling, Alex felt his nuts tightening up. Pulling out, he stepped forward to the side of the couch and held Nick's jaw, beating his cock furiously with his spare hand. Feeling a splash of cum hit his tongue, Nick's eyebrows knitted up, lustfully lapping his tongue at the bulbed end of Alex's bone. He continued whining as Alex fed him, his tongue working to pull every drop into his mouth where it disappeared down his throat. When the shots of jizz stopped coming forth, Nick swirled his tongue around the cock head, squeezing his hand around Alex's, making sure to milk the very last drops out of the jerking rod. Ruffling Nick's hair with affection, Alex collapsed into the recliner, watching as Beulah pulled Nick down into a sloppy kiss, their tongues lapping around each other's lips and diving into the other's mouth. BK's large hands came down and caressed Nick's back as he pumped his hips up and down, Nick's cum running down his groin, mixing with the sweat on his thighs and making a sticky mess of his crotch and Nick's rear. BK's sac began to pull tight against his body, his chest tingling with that sweet sensation of nearing release.  
"You ready for that second load, man?"  
Nick nodded, the curls of his sweat-drenched hair shaking as moved his head against the stud's shoulder.  
"Yeah, my little cum dump. You already got my nut down your throat and now you're gonna…get it…in…your…fuck..ass…uuuunnngghhhhh…" The sentence ended as Koale roared, the muscles of his thighs flexing as his cock jerked deep inside Nick's bowels, coating them with the juices that Nick had been desperate to feel for some time now. Whimpering sighs of pleasure murmured against Koale's shoulder as Nick thanked the other man for his seed.  
"You're welcome baby…take it…take it all…fuuuuuck. Thank you." Giving Nick another deep kiss, he pulled away, smiling ear to ear. "Fuuuck, man, that was amazing. I've always wanted to try that. Fuck, thank you."  
"Mmm….thank you…you're welcome…fuck." Nick's words came out in tired mutterings, his forehead pressed against Koale's, trying to work the muscles of his ass to squeeze the other man's meat. He normally would have been able to, but with his hole stretched so wide, it was a weak milking effort. "Happy birthday."

Koale's hips kept rolling up and down, almost on autopilot, his cock continuing to massage Nick's insides even as it began to soften. His lips pressed against Nick's, tongues intertwined, his hands continuing to roam the other stud's back. His dick slid out of Nick's ass, shimmering in the sunlight with a thick coating of cum and lube. Nick climbed down from the couch; weak-kneed, it took him a moment to get steady on his feet. Feeling something wet, he looked down to see a trail of cum slowly making its way down the inside of his thigh. He reached back, wincing a little as his fingertips brushed his abused hole. Exploring with a light touch, he could feel that his ass was left a gaping mess, the hair matted with sweat, cum, and lube…and the edges of his hole almost but not quite touching.  
"Ahhh.." He sighed, both from the bliss still radiating through his body and the twinge of discomfort emanating from his sore ass.  
"You good, bro?" Koale's eyebrows curled up with a bit of worry.  
"Yeah, just…got worked over good." The side of Nick's mouth pulled up in a crooked grin. "Damn, that was…intense. And hot. And something."

Alex returned to the couch, placing a tube into Koale's hand. Opening it, he squeezed some aloe gel onto his fingertip, bringing it to Nick's entrance, touching it softly. Nick hissed a little and then let out a breath, the gel calming down any pain he was feeling. BK slathered more gel onto his finger and worked it around Nick's hole, the two sides slowly starting to come closer together until they were touching again. Pressing lightly, he slid his thick digit inside, working the soothing gel deeper inside.  
Hooking his finger, he found Nick's prostate and began playing with it, watching as the muscles of Nick's ass flexed, another whimper coming from the other man.  
BK's mouth stretched into a wide smile as he withdrew his finger and patted Nick's rear. "Damn baby…if I was hard, I think you'd let me tap this again." His eyes dipped down to Nick's leg, where another rivulet of sex juice was making its way down the man's thigh. "Looks like we need to clean you up."  
Giving a quick chuckle, Nick said the words before his new friend could. "Beach?"  
"Of course!" Pulling himself off the couch, Beulah gave Nick a high-five and then a swat on the ass, trotting outside. Nick stared through the door, admiring the man's nude form in the warm light of the sun. Limping slightly, he followed, hearing Alex's steps behind him as the three headed down to where the water met the sand.

The saltwater stung for a moment but the coolness of the water soothed Nick's aching hole. As the men splashed and played in the surf, Nick felt as if his insides were returning to normal. Reaching down below the water, he grazed his entrance with his fingertips, glad that it felt closed again and was tightening up. With that concern out of the way, he renewed his efforts in tackling Alex and Koale as they wrestled in the waves, laughter ringing out along the beach. 

Refreshed, the trio headed back for the lounge chairs. Koale and Nick laid out and soaked in the sun as Alex jogged into the house to grab a few beers. Returning, they guzzled the brew, feeling refreshed by the sun's rays, the beer, and each other's company. Images from the tryst on the couch floated through Nick's mind - between that and the sight of the two other men lounging naked on the beach, it wasn't long before his manhood was rising up into the air.  
"Looks like it's about seven o'clock."  
"Huh?" Nick looked over to Alex, confused by the comment. Alex grinned as he pointed over at Nick's crotch. "Human sundial." A stuck-out tongue and a roll of the eyes was Nick's response to the cheesy joke, causing the other two men to laugh. "You didn't get enough earlier?"  
"Mmmm…". Nick smiled, his cock and ass twitching at the memory of riding the two men. "…it's been awhile."  
"Well, we'll be sure to take care of you this week." He looked over to his left at BK's comment, catching a wink from the young actor. Nick's smile and cock both grew in response, his cock waving in the air as it throbbed.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"I can tell!" The pair chuckled…and the chuckle turned into a moan as Koale came over to Nick's chair, settling down between the toned thighs and wrapping his lips around Nick's pole. Nick closed his eyes and held BK's head, writhing in the lounge chair, enjoying the suction and slurping of talented mouth. He heard the sound of spitting and then felt two thick fingers probing his rear, pushing their way inside. Curling digits found his prostate and began working it over in rhythm with the mouth that was descending and rising on his dick. Nick moaned loudly, his voice breaking like he was going through puberty again…before too long he cried out as he began shooting into Koale's mouth, this time with his usual force, the shots slamming against the back of the man's throat, each drop hungrily swallowed down. 

As the last volley rocketed out, Nick went limp in the chair, satiated - his hand caressed BK's neck and cheek, legs flexing as the last waves of pleasure rolled through his body. Alex approached, curling his fingers under Koale's jaw and turning the man's head so that he could slide his hard dick into Beulah's mouth, replacing Nick's meat. The other man's lips dove down to the root of Alex's rod and then opened as he pulled back, leaving Alex's cock covered in a thick layer of spit and Nick's cum. Stepping up to the lounge chair, Alex took hold of Nick's calves and lifted them into the air, exposing the firm rear for a moment before covering it with his own body, spearing the younger man. Both groaned in pleasure - Nick's ass sang out with delight and a little bit of pain as it was penetrated again. He was still recovering from the earlier double penetration but found himself hungry for another round of getting fucked. Alex slid in and out, relishing in plumbing the depths of Nick's guts.  
"Fuck yeah, baby - we'll be sure to take good care of you this week." Nick's head rolled over to the left in response to BK's words, sighing contentedly as the other man handed him a beer. Alex rested one of Nick's ankles on his shoulder, freeing up his hand to take the other offered can. "We'll make sure you get all the dick you need." Koale grinned as he brought his own can to his lips, the three men drinking as Alex continued thrusting in and out between Nick's legs. "And it looks like you need it pretty bad. Gonna fuck you real good." Taking Alex's empty and resting it onto the table, Koale took the last bit of his own beer and poured it out over Nick's torso. Letting his can fall into the sand, he knelt down and began licking Nick clean. The tastes of sea salt, beer, sweat, and cum filled his senses, an intoxicating blend that brought his fuck stick back to full mast. "Gonna fuck you so much, it'll take your hole a week to close back up again." Nick groaned, tones of lust rolling out of his throat. "Yeah baby, you like that idea, don't you?" His lips latched onto Nick's nipple and sucked hard.

Grabbing the bottle of lube that he'd brought out with the beers, BK slathered his pole and maneuvered around behind Alex. Taking hold of his friend's hips, he pushed in with one slow thrust until he was buried balls deep. The movement pushed Alex down, pinning him between Nick's thighs and BK's hips. The younger actor began pummeling away, ramming his rod in and out of Alex's ass. Each slamming thrust forward pushed Alex against Nick, grinding his buried cock inside Nick's guts, causing them both to groan with joy.  
Stopping his pace, BK smacked Alex on the rear. "Yeah man, back that ass up on my dick." The man in the middle began moving his hips back and forth, fucking himself backward onto the thick cock in his hole at the same time that he was thrusting in and out of Nick's body. BK's head rolled around on his shoulders, moaning. "Oh fuck…yeah…that's it, show me how hungry you are baby." The more he used dirty talk on his friend, the more that ass ground backwards, working his pole harder and harder. After awhile he palmed Alex's back, pushing him back down and began power-fucking his hole. "Yeah man, we're going to take real good care of each other this week. Fuck…fuuuck…fuuuuuuucckkkkk." Nick could feel the force of his thrusts as they ground Alex into him further. BK heaved out a heavy breath as began breeding Alex, eliciting a moan from the sandwiched stud. Nick stuck his fingers in between Alex's lips, watching as they clamped down and sucked hard on his digits.

Pulling out, BK rubbed Alex's rear before collapsing back into the other lounge chair.  
Biting down onto his lower lip, Alex began ramming Nick's hole, abusing it once more, pulling out whimpers of pleasure from the younger man. Nick's legs were straight up in the air, pinned between his chest and Alex's shoulders, little space between their bodies as Alex drove in and out, eager to shoot inside of Nick at last.  
"You're gonna be my little slut boy for the week?"  
"Uh huh." Nick nodded, eyebrows curled up with desire.  
"Yeah? Take my cock, BK's cock…back and forth…stuff your ass full the whole time."  
"Fuck. Yesss…."  
"Yeah, son. Going to bust a nut in you at least three times a day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Make sure you're nice and full."  
Nick's fingers dug into Alex's biceps as his moans reached a fevered pitch, the tips digging into the muscles of Alex's arms. "That's it man…nut for me. Show how much you enjoy getting fucked."  
Nick began cumming again, spraying both their bodies with his load. His head pushed back, mouth wide open with one long moan as his nuts released their pent up juices and that dick kept pummeling his hole. Nick continued moaning until his balls finished bursting, a much-needed release after so long without a man.  
He looked up into Alex's hazel eyes, a cocky grin on his own features. "What about dessert?" The stud on top of him lifted an eyebrow, chuckling.  
"Yeah, you can get dessert too…'at LEAST' three times a day. What do you want for dessert, baby?"  
Nick ran his hands up and down Alex's arms, squeezing the muscles. "Cream."  
"Yeah?" Alex's hips were moving at a blinding pace, approaching the point of no return.  
Sensing the impending orgasm, Nick ran his hand down Alex's chest, egging him on. "Lots of cream. Hot and thick. So much that it spills down my chin and drips down my legs. Fill me up. Please."  
"Oh FUCK!" Alex slammed one last time inside Nick, causing the hungry bottom to yelp. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" His roar carried out along the beach as he exploded inside of Nick, depositing yet another load into the eager tunnel. Beneath him, Nick's lower lip quivered as he sighed, his feet flexing with carnal pleasure on either side of Alex's head. He could feel rope after rope of jizz splashing his insides, until Alex collapsed down onto him, face buried against Nick's neck. Giving it a playful nip, he pulled himself off of the younger man, slowly bringing the muscled legs down to the ground. Filled and stretched, Nick's hole leaked cum down onto lounge chair, a puddle of sticky fluid gleaming in the sunlight.  
Extending a hand, Alex pulled Nick up, grabbing his ass and plunging his tongue down the singer's throat, grinding their bodies against each other as they kissed.  
Koale pulled himself up as well, happily strutting down towards the water. The other two followed, grinning when he gave out a loud happy whooping noise and dove into the water. Coming back up, he grinned and taunted Alex.  
"Yeah baby, who's the master at fishing today?"  
Wading into the waves, Nick glanced over to Alex, confused. The other man just laughed, realizing that he might have a couple of tricks about fishing to learn from his co-star. "I'll explain later." Knee deep in the water, Alex dove into the ocean, using his arms to propel him forward beneath the waves. Coming to a stop, he stuck his head back up, watching as Nick lay on his back, slowly making his way towards them, his nude form floating along the surface. "Enjoying yourself?"  
Nick's face lit up with a big smile. "Oh yeah - it's going to be an awesome week."

The End…for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or want to share ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire
> 
> Reader survey for who the Jonas Brothers might fool around with next:  
> [Reader Survey for Chapter 10](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/GTG5XPQ)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire


End file.
